Mil y una noches
by Layonnenth4
Summary: Seis años odiándonos, tres de sexo, ahora mil y una noches de pasión con una sola de amor. Son besos salados, Scorpius.


**Mil y una noches…**

En el estadio de Hogwarts todos gritaban a más no poder; el típico "¡ve por ella!", el "¿estás siego? ¡Eso es falta!", la inigualable "se la metieron" –oh sí, con el doble sentido en la palabra – y el gran "¡Ve por la snicht, cegatón!" de ambos lados.

Slytherin V.S. Ravenclaw, el gran clímax para la temporada y un gran cierre de año. Mi último año, de hecho; de todos los años en la escuela de magia y hechicería, me daba pereza el Quidditch tan predecible como este. Fácil, si era leones V.S. tejones = leones. Tejones V.S. halcones = tejones. Halcones V.S serpientes = serpientes. Serpientes V.S tejones = serpientes. Halcones V.S. leones = leones.

Leones V.S. serpientes… pues desde que se fue mi hermano no era lo mismo, ganara él o el buscador-serpiente-idiota- Malfoy, el partido se convertía en una guerra de estrategia y talento en el que mejor, yo no apostaba. Ahora, leones V.S. serpientes = serpientes. Mi tío Ron lloraba a mares por esto. Como sea, el punto es que para mí, el Quidditch era extremadamente aburrido.

Aunque tenía sus breves excepciones

— ¡Y Malfoy atrapa la snicht! — Anuncia el chico Jordán exaltado pero no tan eufórico como otras veces — ¡Slytherin gana con 260 puntos!

_Esa_ era su breve excepción.

Me sentí mal por Hugo y Lily quienes perdieron las semifinales como Ravenclaw. Pero estaba tan contento de que ganaran las serpientes y más si quien logro dicha meta fue el rubio oxigenado que alardeaba a su modo. Tendría mucha felicidad para recibir.

No, no soy pareja del sujeto. No, tampoco lo admiraba. Sí, seguíamos la tradición "príncipe Potter V.S príncipe Malfoy"… lamentablemente, NO, no como debía. ¿Por qué había mas "_No_" que "_Sí_"? Diablos.

Le di mi pésame a mi pequeña hermana y primo para retirarme lentamente al baño de perfectos del tercer piso. Mi destino favorito de cada mes, o cada tercer día. Bueno, si se podía era diario pero eso no pasaba tan seguido. Bueno sí, si pasaba muy seguido pero… ¿quieres hablar de otra cosa? ¿Sí? hablemos de otra cosa.

Tengo sexo con Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. ¿Ese tema si te gusta, verdad? ¡Ja!

Desde nuestro "roce" en cuarto año ha sido así siempre; empezamos esa noche donde antes habitaba Foofly, después de dos meses me atrapo en el pasillo, a la mañana siguiente yo lo trepe en el pasillo, un mes después se convirtió en una semana y así sucesivamente hasta el día de hoy, el penúltimo día de nuestro último año.

_Ultimo_ _año_. Que cercano y desagradable se escuchaba eso; no preguntes, ya lo sabes. Termine amando como me tocaba, termine amando como me retaba en frente de todos en el gran comedor, como solo me miraba a mi aunque antes se había revolcado con alguien más, como me tomaba cuando antes yo me revolqué con otra persona… termine amándolo demasiado tarde.

Según mis cálculos, han sido seis años de odio, tres de sexo, mil noches de pasión desenfrenada y ninguna de amor. Por mi parte sí pero, no es suficiente cuando la otra te usa de maquina sexual. Aunque no debería quejarme, son momentos que se quedaron grabados en mi cuerpo y alma.

¡Joder!

Ah, ya llegue. Y el ya estaba adentro… sentía su magia. Oh Morgana, ¡hasta reconocía su magia! No, no. Que mal Albus, muy, muy mal.

Abrí la puerta y rápido me voltee para no verlo. La cerré pero, mi mano no quería soltar la perilla. No, no quiero estar esta noche aquí, no sabiendo que… no quiero.

— Potter — mejor dicho, sí quiero. ¡Soy un sexo-maníaco! —, llegas tarde.

— Cinco minutos no son nada, no te sulfures Malfoy. — comencé a quitarme mi túnica, la verdad me sentía tan pesado que la ropa me asfixiaba, pero no lo quería ver. Podría hacerlo, le daría su regalo y me iría, sí. Fácil. Sencillo. Joder, no voltees al, no. Prohibido Albus. Se fuerte… no… niooo… ay carajo.

Mi mirada choco con la suya y ¡oh dioses!, ¡un ser perfecto! Su túnica verde estaba en el piso cercas de la orilla del jacussi y mientras caminaba a mi dirección el puto pantalón del uniforme se achicaba a sus piernas torneadas y largas mientras que la playera y todo lo demás contraían sus músculos. Yo también hacia ejercicio –uno no debe descuidarse, por favor – pero, pero, ¡oh dioses!

— ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón? — un metro frente a mí y con los brazos cruzados en su pecho. Gracias, solo faltaba que por su postura, sus hombros se tensaran y mostraran su ancha espalda donde solo quería ver las marcas de mis uñas. Gracias ser superior haya en el paraíso, en serio — Oh, será más bien, que te la comió la serpiente

— Lo siento, no me meto con reptiles. — lo dije con la mayor de mis sonrisas mientras mi chaleco paso a mejor lugar, el suelo. Su postura de asechador siempre me quitaba dudas y penas

— Lastima halconcito, hoy te toca uno — tomo mi muñeca para estamparme contra su cuerpo pero de forma suave, disfrutando el pegue.

— Yo y mis malditos gustos, ¿verdad?

— Los mejores que puedes tener — dejo mi labio fue directo a mi cuello. Amaba de sobremanera que se paseara por ahí. Sus labios siempre fríos me daban escalofríos y me retorcían mi interior de forma abominable. Pero se detuvo muy rígido y me volteo a ver con una furia y ojos entrecerrados muy cabreados. Am, eso es raro — ¿Por qué te pusiste colonia de lavanda? ¿Se te acerco alguien?

— ¡¿Quisieras usar tu boca para algo productivo?! — ¿celos? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Este idiota…!

Scorpius lanzo un gruñido audible y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Un beso lento, demandante, opresivo, mojado… cuando Scorpius besaba a otros u otras, no me molestaba o encelaba. Oh no, me moría de risa, malicia, burla y superioridad pues notaba que solo se desquitaba un calentón; les robaba los suspiro y después simplemente les hacia atrás con simpleza.

No a mí, a mi me veía como si quisiera comerme, me estampaba en algo para que no escapara, me abraza y terminaba por derretirme… era agresivo con los demás, era hipócrita y en verdad muy cabrón después de un polvo. Pero conmigo era tímido, cálido, inseguro, cobarde, hiperactivo, era él en tantas formas y solo mío en todas.

Cuando termina por comer casi mi boca, muerde mi labio inferior sintiendo mi corbata mal hecha caer al piso. Ah, directo al grano

La ropa voló por sí sola, la mía ni cercas estaba cuando me jalo dentro de la bañera.

En los primeros momentos de nuestro acuerdo silencioso era besarnos simplemente para excitarnos, ahora no dejo separarme de él ni cuando nos sumergimos bajo el agua y sobre esta.

Me elevo y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas con mis manos enredadas en su cuello y cabello — ¡Ah…! — ambos sentimos rozar nuestra anatomía y nos saco los quejido, el más fuerte fue el mío cuando sus manos se posaron en mi trasero, apretándolo y repitiendo lo anterior haciéndome subir y bajar demasiado lento

Gemía sobre mi piel, sus dientes enterrados en mi clavícula, sus uñas de pianista enterradas en mis nalgas y yo no podía encontrar la forma de callarme. Ambas partes chocaban con ese roce, desde la punta hasta el inicio… ¿por qué estaba ahí? Oh su regalo.

— Scorp… ¡ah! — ¿Cómo darle el puto regalo si el cabron me ignoraba? — Es… espera, Scorp.

— ¿Qué? — pase mi mano rápido por su erección y le sonreí algo jadeante. Con el mismo gesto se elevo en la orilla quedando fuera de la tina y con su miembro semi-erecto expuesto. Enserio, no hay justicia en este mundo, ¡hasta eso lo tenía que tener bien bueno! ¡Joder!

Me impulse frente a él sujetándome de sus – ¡oh Merlín, grandes y fuertes piernas! – piernas y enterré mi cara en su persona.

— ¡Ah, ah! — una lambida a la punta y ya escuche la música de mis oídos. Repito la caricia pero solo sentí tirón leve. Ja, después de tanto tiempo y aun resentido con mis encantos orales. Pues bien, mis labios pararon en el mismo lugar y apreté con una succión suave y lenta — ¡Oh, Oh Albus! No juegues… ¡Ah!

Calla estúpido amo, calla. Dejo de apretar la orilla y paso a jalar mis cabellos cuando metí su "inocencia" por completo en mi boca con lentitud. No se quejaba, le encantaba que fuera lento, era un tipo "*M" muy particular. Mis manos acariciaban sus piernas hasta llegar a sus puntos débiles — ¡Al, joder! ¡Oh Merlín, chupas mejor de lo que hablas, ¿sabes…? ¡Ah!

Idiota. Gritaba mi nombre, solo podía gritar mi nombre y mi mano libre –la otra estaba muy ocupada acariciando sus partes nobles – se paro en mi propia erección que se prendía con escuchar su voz. Bien, eso le costaría a él. Otros pocos minutos y termine con su liquido en mi boca tragándome la mayor parte. Soy un cerdo, lo sé, pero me encariñe con ese agrio sabor que mi aliento me recordaba que solo yo podía sacarle esos gemidos sinceros.

No paso ni segundo después, cuando me jalo hacia él logrando sacarme de la tina –esta nos llegaba a la cintura, lo cual no estaba ni profunda para salir así de fácil – y me hiso recostar sobre su cuerpo. Me acaricio las mejillas con ambos pulgares y su mirada tenía un brillo encantador a pesar de mantenerse serio

— Por ti volvería a ganar todos los partidos — susurro mirándome a los ojos. ¿Por qué a los ojos?

— Que no te escuche James. — su sonrisa era tan hermosa que con eso me bastaba para curar mis dolores. Esa noche era su noche. Ese brillo era su brillo. Todo era él.

Acuno mi rostro en sus manos y nos volvimos a besar. Sin prisa, disfrutando, saboreando. A veces creía que no me besaría después de tragarme su esencia, pero en algún momento dijo "en ti todo sabe perfecto". ¿Y aun preguntan porque lo amo?

Normalmente después de la mamada – sí, me sonrojo, pero las cosas como son por favor – hacia lo mismo o me tomaba y ya. Pero no hoy, no ahora, y me estaba dando pavor la razón. Nos hiso rodar unas tres veces hasta que sentí su capa bajo mi espalda y a él cobijando el resto de mi cuerpo y seguía besándome; suave, pasando su lengua sobre la mía, tocando mi paladar y tragándose mis gemidos.

No. No. ¿Por qué se puso en el plan romántico? ¿Por qué el plan "cuidadoso"? ¿Por qué esta noche entre tantas atrás? Sentí uno de sus dedos en mi entrada pero el pánico pudo mas que mi deseo

— No, para — pase mis manos a sus hombros intentando pararlo pero no lograba moverme por su peso — ¡Scorpius para! ¡Ah!

Diablos, metió dos de un tirón.

— Tranquilízate — sus labios en mi odio me regresaron el temor. ¿Por qué la prisa y a su tiempo la calidad de caricias? ¿Por qué ese brillo que se parecía al mío cuando pensaba en amarlo? ¿Por qué ahora?

— No quiero, no así.

— Shh…

— ¡Ah! — metió el tercero, ese logro llegar a mi punto e hiso retorcerme de placer. Se sentía tan… mal. Eso era malo. No quiero. — ¿Qué haces Scorpius? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dudo unos segundos pero elevo su mirada platina, saco los dedos y junto su frente con la mía sin dejar de mirarme. ¡Deja de mirarme!

— No existirá alguien que me ame tanto, lo entendí ahora. — ¿eh? — Terminemos Al, terminemos juntos.

Hijo de un marcado, hijo de un héroe. Hijo de una serpiente, hijo de un león. En este mundo donde el miedo, el egoísmo, la discriminación, la culpa, el pasado. En este mundo de mierda que jamás permitirá que este con él; por eso las noches eran las únicas donde me abrazaba, en los pasillos desiertos donde me besaba, bajo arboles lejanos y frondosos donde reía conmigo. Por ser Malfoy y Potter.

— No, Scorp… — abrió mis piernas y se poso sobre mi entrada, pero yo no quería, intente alejarlo de nuevo pero paso sus manos de mis piernas a mi cintura pegándome más a él. Mis lágrimas amenazaban con caer

— Por ese beso Al… por ese beso que nos metió a ambos en este telaraña — dolía. Dolía tanto. Era la última noche. —. Por los recuerdos.

Solo pude elevar mi rostro y besarlo, besarlo para callar mi llanto. Se metió en mi de una forma lenta y desagradable pero me sirvió para soltar mi sollozo — ¡Ah!

No paso mucho para que yo me moviera y el pudiese hacerlo también, solo nos separamos para jadear nuestros nombres de ese desagradable placer y soltar las lagrimas. Los besos eran salados por parte de ambos.

— ¡AH! ¡Oh Scorp, Scorpius! — toco mi punto exacto y comenzó a moverse más rápido

— ¡Diablos… siempre tan estrecho! — ¡ah!

No conteste, estaba ocupado llorando y grabando esas palabras firmemente. Esas memorias de cada movimiento que me conocían tan bien.

Las estocadas eran más rápidas y para ese momento los dos no dejábamos de decir estupideces y gritando nuestros nombres, le rasguñaba su espalda, apretaba mis caderas y mis piernas más fuerte de lo normal, hasta que llego a mí. El momento en blanco, el momento donde no pude más que gritar.

Su peso sobre mi me hiso olvidar el tiempo, pensando insólitamente que era mío. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí saliendo de mis entrañas, me abrase a él como un koala queriendo dejarlo pegado a mí. Por un minuto, solo por uno, desee no ser hijo de Harry Potter.

— Déjame ir Albus — no, no quiero. Seis años odiándonos, tres de sexo, ahora mil y una noches de pasión con una sola de amor. — No lo hagas Al — su voz se rompía como la mía — No ahora, por favor… te lo… te lo suplico Al…

Y lo solté.

Se vistió y se fue, mientras yo no pare de llorar patéticamente recostado sobre su túnica. Grite, patalee, le confesé al viento mi amor por él y pidiéndole a la luna que regresara. No volvió a cruzar esa puerta de nuevo. Yo tampoco.

Tú recuerdo será como un lamento que no puede hablarme de ti. Pero te imagino sonriendo, al vacio cayendo lento, porque el dolor no se parece en nada ni al calor ni a tus besos, ni al amor que me dabas. Solo es un frio que no se parece en nada.


End file.
